Layla's story
by rpgmaster25
Summary: this is a story before sora naegino came to the stage.,  Layla was the star at that time and her father has engaged her to a boy ever since they were kids, now lets see what gonna happen in their story..,  implied OCxlaylaXyuri
1. circus festival practice

_**Well this is my first fanfic about Kaleido star and I hope you guys will like it, and I don't own Kaleido star.., **_

* * *

><p>Kaleido stage one of the most prestigious stages in America resides in Cape Mary, California.<p>

This is the place where performers who wants to fulfill their dreams try to enter and perform until they can perform with the two top stars of the said stage.

Layla Hamilton, the Golden phoenix, and Denise McKnight, one of the best trapeze performers around, performs in the said stage. Denise, Layla and another performer named Yuri Killian have been together ever since the three of them joined the stage, but Layla and Denise? They go way back ever since they were kids. They've been engaged ever since they were 6, that's why they've been together all those times.

Now this story starts before the main heroine of the Kaleido stage appears. This story starts when Layla and Denise were trying to perform the Golden phoenix for the Circus Festival in Paris.

*Denise POV*

"Layla, your movements are a little slower this time, let's take a break for 10 min then do this again" I said to her as I sit down the trapeze. Layla was wearing her usual practice outfit a light blue leotards outside a white leggings and her blue shoes and I was wearing my blue board shorts, white shoes and nothing for my top. Usually there would be girls squealing when they see me like this and some boys would be drooling already if they see Layla like this, but for us it's pretty normal.

"Okay, 10 minutes it is" she said as she swings gracefully to the stands.

"Hey! Denise! Layla! Are you guys taking a break?" Yuri said as he enters the practice room.

"Yeah, we'll be taking a 10 min break, why'd you ask?" I said.

"Kalos has been looking for you two, he said to meet him in his office as soon as possible" he said to us

I looked at Layla for a second then nodded at her.

"I think our break will be longer than I thought it would be, let's go and check what he has to say before continuing our practice." I said as I smiled at her, she nodded at me so I took my jacket and drape it on Layla's shoulders and just smiled at her then I wore a muscle shirt over my head then opened the door for us.

"Hey, Yuri, you gonna stay here?" I asked

"Nope, I just dropped by to say what Kalos said to me" he answered

"Oh, I see were you gonna practice somewhere?" I asked again.

"Nope, not really I'm done practicing for today so I'm about to go home now" he answered again

"Oh, I see bye then" I said as I walked up to Layla who was practically leaving me behind.

"What's the rush?" I said as I held her hand into mine. She looked at me for a sec then she answered

"You know how I hate wasting time like this, we should be practicing right now" She said

"Come on now, you know how Kalos is. He should be telling us something about the festival that's why he asked us to come to his office" I said cheerfully

"But still… hm?" she stopped mid sentence since I stopped walking and I pulled her a little so she looked at me "what is it?" she asked, instead of answering her question I pulled her into a tight hug and whispered something in her ear.

"You're too nervous, chill out a little I'll always be behind you or beside you in every situation we face. I'll never ever leave you alone." I rested my hands on her shoulders and looked her into the eyes. "I promise that no matter what happens I'll always be with you, I love you Layla Hamilton" I said as I smiled at her.

"I.., uh" she blushed a little then playfully slapped my cheek "Shut up, you're being a little too cheesy than the usual you know? Where's my REAL boyfriend? He is NOT this cheesy!" she said as she smiled at me. "But Denise, you know what?" she said

"Hm? What is it?" I asked

"Nothing" she said as she walked ahead of me then she looked at me for a while then whispered something" thanks" she whispered

"What?" I asked again since I didn't clearly heard what she whispered to me but she just smiled innocently at me then walked away, and as if I'll let that past me so I ran a little until I could get a hold of her hand and pulled her to me and asked "what did you just say?" I said smiling at her.

"Nothing, It's your fault for not hearing it" she said smiling at me.

"Come on Layla, you can say it again right?" I said to her smiling a little.

"I'm not saying it again, and we're almost at Kalos's office so let's go, we still have to practice after talking to him" she said.

"Ugh.., Fine you win" I said as we both walked to Kalos's office, we were walking hand in hand until we were in front of his door I opened it so we both could enter his office and finish this talk already.

"I only have one thing to say to you both." He said. Layla and I looked at each other for a sec then I held her hand. "You two don't have a place in the Kaleido stage once you two lost in the festival. I don't want second rate performers to perform in my stage so you two better win that festival or you two will never have a place to return to, got it?" he said as Layla's grip on my hand tightened a little so I just had to say something to make her feel a little less tense.

"Then rest assured that, that trophy will be ours" I said calmly and confidently at Kalos. "So make sure that our spot here is still the same as always" I said in a serious tone.

Layla was shocked about what I said but she instantly regained her composure when I let out a smile at her.

"Kalos, Denise is right, we will be home with that trophy so make sure that we will still have our place once we return" she said then she turned around and went out off Kalos's office.

"You didn't have to blow her top like that you know" I said as I looked at Kalos.

"I just wanted to make sure that you two have the will to win" he said.

"I suppose you're right but still seeing her like that, wow! My perception about her will really change if I have no idea of who Layla Hamilton really is" I said as I walked to his door. "Anyways gotta go, we still have to make up for lost time, see ya" I said as I walked out of his office and ran to catch up with Layla.

"Those two can really be the star of my stage someday, but for now, I have to push them to their limits so they can pursue more and learn more in this stage" Kalos said to himself.

***After a couple more of hours training it was 5 pm***

"Alright Layla, its 5 pm already lets pack up?" I said as I pull myself to sit on the trapeze.

"Is it that time already? *sigh* okay, lets pack up" she said as she swing back to the podium.

I was climbing down the ladder from the podium I was standing a couple of minutes ago when I saw Layla staring off to space

"Hey! Layla? You okay? are you tired?" I asked.

"Hm?" she looked at me. "No, not really I just remembered something when we were still in high school" she said.

"High school?" I asked as I wore a shirt over my head and gently straighten it out a little.

"Yea, something happened before, but I really never had the chance to ask you about it, and don't ask me why but I just suddenly remembered it." She said as she gently wiped the beads of sweat on her face with a towel.

"Oh, I see, what happened? I mean what did you want to ask me about?" I asked as I look at her and sipped some water from my water bottle.

"I still need to get changed so, I'll ask you later when we get home, by the way aren't you gonna get changed?" she asked looking at me.

"Me? I'll change once I finish taking a shower so-"but I was interrupted.

"So you'll change once we're at home and that means you'll take a shower at my place again right?" she finished.

"Yea, I was thinking about that" I chuckled.

"I suppose we are so in sync that we can somehow read each other now" she smiled.

"I suppose, or am I just too predictable now?"I chuckled

"You're not that predictable you know. I think only I can read you like this" she smiled as she picks up her sports bag that I took away from her hand and carried it with my own bag.

"And I'll carry this bag for you. You'll change at the girls' washroom right?" I asked while smiling at her.

"Yea" she answered as we walk through the hallway to the girls' washroom.

"I'll wait for you here" I said as lean on the wall next to the door of the washroom.

"Alright, I'll be out in a minute" she said as she took her bag inside the washroom.

15 minutes passed and she went out of the washroom wearing her usual casual clothes. Orange blouse and white skirt and her red high heeled shoes with white anklet lock. I was staring at her for a while but then she somewhat caught me a little off guard since she stared at me as well then she walked towards me.

"Is something wrong? Or does my outfit doesn't suit me?" she asked looking directly at my eyes

"Huh? Yea, I mean, you look good, you look great on your outfit and it suits you well" I said as I nervously laughed and scratched the back of my head.

"You sure? Your look on me says something else, are you sure it's ok? This is the usual clothes I wear right?" she asked again.

"Yea, I'm positive that it looks good on you. Don't mind me, I was just thinking about something that I dazed off thinking about it, sorry" I said as I tried to cover the slight blush I felt on my cheeks with my hand.

"Ok then. I trust you with these issues so shall we go?" she asked smiling at me.

"Yea, let's go" I cleared my throat a little then took her bag from her hand while smiling at her then I carried it and walked beside her 'til we reached my car. My car is a 2007 model of a top – down convertible carera 4s Porsche. I first opened the door where Layla will sit in then I closed it gently when she's already sitting inside while I put our bags behind our sits then went to the driver's sit and I drove us back to the Hamilton's house.

It was a 45 minutes drive since traffic got in our way. We arrived at her place by 6 pm already and when we got there. I got off the car and took our bags first then I saw Layla getting off the car as well.

"So shall we, Miss Hamilton?" I said as I offered my free arm to her like a gentleman would.

"Looks wise?" she said as she looks at my outfit. "You don't really look like a gentleman, but personality and attitude wise? You are a real gentleman Mister McKnight." She said smiling as she took my arm and clings to it.

We walked inside her house and I escorted her back to her room. I was about to go into my room. Well since we were engaged and I spend almost all my time with her, her father decided to give me a room next to Layla's since whenever she has a problem or is thinking about something she have this habit of calling me in the middle of night asking me if I'm busy or something then she'd say she's fine so I'll somewhat go into panic mode and drive as soon as I can to her place to talk to her, so whenever that happens I still have to drive back home or she'll insist on making me sleep in one of the rooms in her house or if she's really bummed out I sleep next to her to make sure she'll be fine. Then I turned around and faced her.

"Do you have any plans for dinner?" I asked.

"Nothing, why'd you ask?" she said looking at me.

"Do you want me to whip up something? Or should we just go eat outside?" I asked again.

"It's been a while since you've cooked something so, I guess-"she said halfway

"Do you want steak?"I asked looking at her. She smiled at me

"Yea, anything would do. I'll just take a shower then I'll meet you downstairs" she said smiling at me

"Ok, I'll do the same" I said smiling at her then turned around to go to my room.

When I got into my room, I placed my sports bag beside my bed and realized that I'm still holding Layla's bag so I went back to her room and knocked on her door.

*Knock, knock*

"Layla? Hey, Layla your bag's with me can I come in?" I asked

"Just a minute" she answered behind the door. I was standing there in front of her door waiting for her to open the door so I could drop her bag in her room and carry on to my room and take a shower already. She opened the door and all she was wearing was a bathrobe I instantly covered half of my face with my free hand to cover the blush I instantly felt creeping into my cheeks.

"_What the hell? What's wrong with me all day today? I've been blushing with every move she makes. What's going on with me?" I mentally asked myself._

"Is something wrong?" she asked looking at me.

"Huh? Nothing, I'm fine" I said smiling at her waving my hand in front of me. "Anyways, here's your bag I forgot to drop it off a couple of minutes ago." I said as I hand her bag to her.

"Oh, thank you. I'm looking forward to dinner tonight" she said smiling at me.

"Don't worry I'll whip up something good for you. Promise, so see ya later" I said smiling while I went on ahead to my room to take a shower.

I was in the shower and things that happened today made me think a little.

"What's wrong with me? I've been blushing like mad ever since our practice finished this afternoon. I know that I haven't seen her for over a week because of work but this? This is something new! I've never been like this towards her. We love each other and we're both aware of our feelings for each other but this is really weird. Am I falling over and over again for her?" I stared at the shower's knob for awhile then I got a little agitated

"Arrrgghhh! I don't know anymore!, damn!" I shouted then I turned the shower a little more harder and tried to finish as soon as I can.

After I finished taking my shower, I dried myself with a towel then wore a boxers then I laid myself on my bed for a sec.

"_Damn, this is really getting on to my last nerve. This is really irritating, *Sigh* but I need to get a move on, I have to cook something for our dinner so I better dress up already" _ I was mentally lecturing myself as I laid there in my bed but as I have thought I have to cook something for us so I opened my cabinet took a shirt and wore it, then I pulled a black slacks and wore it and then I wore my black socks then my leather shoes and took out a black coat and wore it.

I went downstairs and into the kitchen I saw Makkoli in there.

"Hey, you gonna cook dinner?" I asked her.

"Yes, Sir Denise" she answered politely

"Oh, I'll take care of that. I promise Layla that I'll cook for her tonight so, let me take care of that tonight" I said smiling at her. Then I turned around to take my coat off and hang it on a chair at the dining table and took an apron wore it and put a bandana on my head to keep my hair in place.

A couple of minutes passed as I was cooking our dinner. The menu for tonight was steak covered with mushroom steak sauce, rice and for dessert chocolate fondue with strawberries and marshmallows on the side. I was practically smiling the whole time when I was cooking the steak and melting the chocolates, I don't know why but I was smiling and happy cooking dinner tonight.

"Smells nice" Layla said from behind so I immediately turned and I saw her behind the counter, arms crossed and she was looking at me, slightly smiling. She was wearing her blue sleeveless blouse, white skirt and white high heeled shoes.

"Does it smell nice?" I asked as if I didn't hear her say it was nice.,

"Yea, it smells nice. It's a good thing you know how to cook" she said smiling at me.

"Well, that's just one of the advantages of being home alone and far away from your parents because of work" I said to her "By the way Makkoli, did you finish what I instructed you to do already?" I said smiling at her.

"Yes, Sir Denise" she said smiling at me.

"Nice" I said. "So, could you, well, escort Miss Hamilton there?" I asked her

"Of course! it's my pleasureSir Denise" she said as she turns to Layla and I continued on cooking.

"Denise?" she asked

"Don't worry 'bout a thing, everything's gonna be ok, just trust me on this one Mademoiselle Layla" I said smiling at her.

"Whatever, you say then" she said as she let Makkoli escort her outside.

"Alright, I have to finish everything up then" I said as I flipped the pan with steak, then checking out the chocolate on the other pot.

10 minutes more then everything was done. The fondue was neatly placed in a bowl and a saucer was beneath it with some mints on the side. The steak was place on a plate with a cup of steamed rice and was presented neatly and now for our drinks since I have no intention of making Layla drink alcohol or any kind of wine for that fact so I already prepared a nice apple cider with cherries inside the champagne flute.

Before I actually went outside to face Layla, I somewhat smelled myself first to know if I still smell like steak or something like that.

"Hmmm, I don't really smell like steak so I guess I should head there now. She might be bummed already from waiting, and I'm getting a little hungry now" I said as I took the coat I hang on the chair and wore it. I saw a couple of roses in there vase so I picked and took just one and I held on to it as I went to their garden, as I walked the hallways to the place I tried to fix my hair a little since it's been on a bandana ever since I walked out of the kitchen to cook.

Then I was there just beyond this glass door, I saw the girl that made my heart always skips a beat or rather make my heart beat a lot faster than the usual. I smiled a little first then I opened the door smiling at her.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" I said smiling at her.

"Yea, it is a beautiful night" she said staring at the sky.

"Hey, this is for you" I said as I hand her a rose

"Thank you" she said as she took the rose from my hand and gently smells the rose "It smells wonderful" she said smiling at me.

"Anyways, let's eat? The food will taste bad if it gets cold" I told her.

"Yea, I was looking forward to this. It's been a while since someone else cooked food for me. It's always been Makkoli, it's not that her cooking is bad it's just that it's always her or I'm always dining out with my father" she said looking at the flower at her hand.

"Makkoli" I said as I looked at Makkoli.

"Yes sir?" she answered.

"Could you, uhmm, bring the food I cooked here? Oh right, I cooked some for you as well, it's beside the platter I made for Layla and I, awright?" I said smiling at her.

"Oh!, thank you sir Denise and I'll bring your food right away" she said smiling at Layla and I.

I was staring at Layla for awhile and I guess she hasn't noticed it yet since she was still looking at the rose I gave her.

"Hm? Is something wrong?" she asked. "You've been staring for awhile, is there something on my face?" she asked again.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong, I just, I don't know, it's been a while since we have some free time to spend with each other like this, right? I've been away for awhile because of work, and now we can't really spend time together that much because we're training for the circus festival, and it's just, I'm starting to miss hanging out with you, that's all" I said smiling as I scratched my cheek a little since I can feel that I'm blushing already.

"I, I don't know what to say" she said a little surprised with my confession. Although I saw that coming it still somehow made me a little sad

I chuckled a little. "just as I thought" I said chuckling again,

"what do you mean" she asked

"what I meant was, I already saw that answer coming, we've been together since we were kids so, I already have an idea to what your answer to that kind of confession" I said trying to cover the sadness I felt in her answer.

"oh, so am I predictable now?" she said coyly

"no, not really, I just know you more than any other guys is all" I said smiling.

She just tried to hide her blush with her bangs then looked at the garden.

"Lady Layla, Sir Denise" Makkoli called.

"yes" I said as I looked at her.,

"Dinner is served" she said smiling at us.

"hey, thanks" I said smiling back at her.

"Makkoli, thank you" Layla said.

"So shall we eat?" I asked, but then I remembered something "Hey, Layla, what was that something that you remembered back when we were in high school?" I asked. She was about to eat but then she put her fork back to her plate then.

"Oh, that I just remembered that…"

* * *

><p>And cut!<br>this is my first fanfic about Kaleido star.,

So I hope I won't get flames on this..,

Healthy reviews would be nice though..,

Thanks

Rpgmaster25


	2. the phoenix's feelings

_**Well this is my first fanfic about Kaleido star and I hope you guys will like it, and I don't own Kaleido star..,**_

_**By the way..,**_

_**I'll be replacing Denise with Dennis from now on..,**_

_**But he's still the same character from the last chapter**_

* * *

><p><strong>*Dennis POV*<strong>

"Hey, Layla, what was that something that you remembered back when we were in high school?" I asked.

"Oh, that I just remembered that…" She trailed of and then looked at the garden for a while, she looks like she was reminiscing something so I just had to ask again.

"Remembered that?" I asked again

"Well, do you remember the reason why there are some guys before that'll talk to me for a while then after that day they'll act as if they've never even talked to me the day before?" she asked.

I just cleared my throat for a while then drank some water. I practically remembered the reason why those guys have never talked to her again.

"So do you remember the reason why?" she asked again.,

"Well, uhmm, I, hahaha…."I nervously chuckled a little then sighed when I saw her smiling at me "you really want me to say it don't you?" I asked smiling nervously

"So do you have an idea to what was happened before?" she asked again.

"*sigh* fine I'll say it, * I sighed again* I'm the reason why those guys stopped talking to you" I said looking down then I heard her chuckling a little so I looked at her then asked " what's funny?" she looked at me.

"Just as I thought it was really you." She said looking at me.

"You knew?" I asked

"Well, you can say that I'm aware" she said

"H-how did you know? I mean what do you know?" I asked

"Well that's because I saw those guys talking to a guy who has brown hair and hazel colored eyes and he was wearing a black necklace with a silver cross as its pendant who said *stay away from Layla or you'll never see the next sunrise*in a very _very_ intimidating manner" she said smiling at me

All I could do was to clear my throat and look away from her. I can feel the fact that I'm blushing like mad right now and that if I look at her directly in her eyes I'll…, I'll melt from embarrassment. I'm really embarrassed right now since I didn't have an idea that she was aware of the reason to why some of those boys before somehow avoids her after talking to her, but then I remembered something so I just had to ask.

"Hey, is that the reason to why you avoided some of the guys as well?" I asked

"Hmmm? Well, I didn't want my boyfriend to get in to trouble because of me so, I avoided them instead. There's no problem with that right?" she said

"Well, then can you answer this question next then" I said smiling at her

"Okay, go on" she said

"Can you tell me the reason why girls started avoiding me the day after they've talked to me? Sounds familiar?" I said chuckling a little. I saw her blush a little so I chuckled a little more.

"You knew?" she said a little surprised

"Well, let's just say some girls talked to me in the morning and then by lunch time or when class is over I'll see them heading over the rooftop, I didn't care 'bout that before but every time a girl talks to me then goes to the rooftop she'll eventually avoid or ignores me after that so I secretly followed one of them then I checked out what was happening in that place. There I saw a pretty girl with long blonde hair and deep blue eyes talking to those girls who were talking to me that morning who said *stop those flirtatious acts towards MY boyfriend. Can't you even tell that he's annoyed by it? So if I were you I'd stay away from him* she was saying that in a very serious tone" I said smiling at her

I saw her looked down and blushed a little. I was just chuckling a little then I said "it was my favorite reason why I avoided those flirty girls" I said still chuckling a little.

"So you WERE avoiding them, I should've known that you were aware about me and those girls" she said

"Well, let's just say that I don't want my girlfriend to be caught up into something bad" I said smiling at her then I looked at her "hmmm, I think we should do this again" I said smiling at her

"Do what? Embarrass each other again?" she said smiling a little

"Not really, this, I mean you, me, dinner, together. Sounds good right? " I said smiling at her

"When?" she asked

"Tomorrow night?" I asked

"Sure, why not?" she said.

*ring ring, ring ring*

"Oh, sorry it's my phone, gimme a sec" I said looking at her. I flipped my phone open to check who was calling and as I thought work's written all over her name "Hey, Mitch what's up?..., huh tomorrow night? I can't, I've got plans tomorrow night…., what? Meeting with a partner?..,, can't we reschedule? No?...,, ohh.., I see, I see, I'll be there tomorrow.., yea., thanks for the call" I flipped the phone to close it then I looked at Layla "I guess we'll have to postpone how 'bout the day after tomorrow? Sunday night?" I said smiling.

"Sunday night it is then." She said while sipping some cider.

"Awrighty then, I'll cook up some good food on Sunday again then" I said smiling at her.,

"I'll be looking forward to that then and by the way thanks for making this much effort tonight, the food was delicious and I had fun" she said smiling a little while looking at me.

"No prob, I'd be happy to cook for you again on Sunday" I said smiling at her

"I appreciate it and Dennis?" she said looking at me

"Yea? Is something wrong?" I asked

"Nothing, I just wanted to well, thank you for everything, I mean you're well aware that I don't want to rely on anyone but even knowing that you've never left me alone, you're always there to give me an extra push if ever I needed one, and even with all the help you've given me you've never expected anything in return. I think that's your attitude that I like the most" she said as she blushed a little then she looked at me to smile.

"Huh?"I said surprised at what she just said

"Did I say something wrong?" she said slightly concerned about what she just said

"Yea, I mean no! Nothing's wrong about what you said. It's just, are you okay? Are you sick or something? This isn't the usual you, you know, it's not that I'm not happy about what you've said it's just that I'm not used to you being like this, I mean look, the Layla I know would never confess like this. She'd rather keep everything to herself than to confess something like this. She won't even tell me what she feels, so I don't know how to react right now" I said a little flustered and surprised at the same time

"Wait, confess? Who said anything about confessing? I just told you what I was thinking, just like how we usually talk right?" she said calmly.

"The way… we usually… talk?... Right! Of course! What was I thinking! S-sorry! I was just a little carried away.., hahaha…."I nervously chuckled a little while trying to hide the blush that was creeping on my cheeks. "well, anyways putting that thought aside, what do you plan on doing after this? I mean dinner's done, do you have plans after this or something?" I asked

"Well nothing really, I was thinking about getting to bed early so we can start practice early tomorrow and end early since you have a meeting tomorrow evening, correct?" she asked

"I guess that's the least we can do right now, and as for me, I'll just head to the practice room later for some post meal stretching, anyways shall we? I mean I'll walk you to your room before I head to the practice room" I said smiling at her

"Okay then, thank you" she said

We walked through the halls of her home until we reached her room

"Well, so this is it, I'll see you tomorrow" I said smiling at her again

"Your smile really lightens up the mood sometimes, anyways thanks for that very nice dinner tonight and goodnight I'll see you tomorrow" she said as she enters her room.

"Yea, see you tomorrow" I said to her as I watch her enter her room.

*sigh*"And now that that's done, I should head over to the practice room to practice some of our stunts for the circus festival" I thought.

*30 minutes has passed while I was training in the practice room*

"*sigh* I guess that will do for now, I've been practicing here for a while now" I said as I swing myself on to the podium and climbed down the ladder next to it and walked to the bench to take my towel and wipe my sweat away.

"That was some nice post meal exercise" I said smiling to myself then I thought _"it would've been a lot more better if Layla was here practicing with me"_ I sighed then I walked back to my room to take another shower but when I was already in front of my door I couldn't stop myself in checking out Layla's door hoping she'd walked out of her room just to check up on me. I unconsciously started walking towards her room then I stopped just outside of her door staring at it. "_Damn, what am I doing here? It's not like she'll open her door saying "I've been waiting for you, I've missed you so much I have no idea how I'll react when you're around" *sigh* that is not Layla, *sigh* I just wish she can somehow tell me what she feels towards me, we've been dating for some time now but she have never told me how she feels not even once *sigh* well I'm perfectly aware that she is not the type of person who'll openly state that she likes or loves someone, gah! No more! I'm just thinking too much! I'm just tired and I'm getting all delusional about things that can never happen! Grrr.., *sigh* I'll just head back to my room, take a shower, and sleep. I'm just tired that's all" _I sighed again then walked back to my room.

"hmmm, was that Dennis?" Layla said from a corner near her room watching Dennis head back to his room.

***the next day after eating breakfast***

"So! Shall we get going? You did said last night that we will start early today" I said smiling at her

"alright then, but did you pack your bag already?" she asked

"Yep, done, I fixed my things earlier this morning" I said still smiling at her.

"I see, well then, I'll just fetch my bag in my room then lets head out" she said

"alright then, I'll wait for you in my car then" I said as I started heading out.

*after 5 minutes*

"sorry for the wait" she said as I watched her walking towards my car

"no prob. Just get in and let's head out" I said as I start the engine of my car.

*after 30 minutes we arrived at the stage then we prepared for our practice that morning then we went to the practice room*

"let start where we left off yesterday then, we're almost finished with this stunt so let's try to finish it or better yet perfect it today" Layla said to me as she walked towards the ladder by the podium.

"alright then, let's try perfecting this today then" I said cheerfully as I climbed up the ladder.

I swung at the swing then positioned myself upside down hanging my legs at the trapeze bar as I await Layla's golden phoenix.

"ready?" she asked.

"yep, no problem here" I answered.

"you better catch me then" she said smiling a little

"no need to remind me. I'll always catch you no matter what happens and I'll never let you fall" I said as I watch her grab the trapeze and swung from it.

"Then let me fly towards you, knowing you'll always catch me!" she said as she started to turn the trapeze and she elegantly flew from her trapeze bar towards me completing the golden phoenix stunt.

"Perfect! We were really in sync there!" I said as I pulled myself and Layla to sit on the trapeze bar that I was hanging on.

"Yea, we did that perfectly, now I want you to just stand here and wait for me, let me catch this bar on my own then you'll just help me stand on it" she said as she looked seriously at me.

"what? We're gonna alter the stunt now? We only have one week to perfect this" I said looking at her

"I know, but you catching me will lower the difficulty of this stunt, but if you let me catch the bar on my own, then that will make the difficulty higher, and we will have a higher chance of winning this festival" she said

"but you do know what might happen right? There are no nets in that competition and elevation is just too high! If ever something happened and you didn't catch the bar on time, you do know that, that will end your career in this stage right?" I told her that in a very serious tone as I looked at her in the eye

"and if ever those things does happen you'll always be there to catch me right? And you have my complete faith and trust, that's why I know you'll do what should be done if something does happen" she said still looking at me straight in the eye. "So what do you think?" she asked

"I'm still undecided about this" I said to her as I looked away

"Look! Dennis! I we lose here then we don't have a place to go back to! But if we win we will be the best star in this stage! Don't you want have that title as well?" she asked me as she held my face to look at her.

"I know! but still I don't want to take any risks on stunts that might hurt you or endanger your career here!" I said to her with furrowed brows.

"I know you're only concerned about what might happen, but still Dennis! This is the only thing we can add on this stunt! If we don't add this who knows what might happen right? And don't you trust me on this? Do you think that I won't be able do this?" she asked

"It's not that I don't trust you or the fact that you might not be able to do this, I know that you can do this and I trust your skills, it's just that..," I trailed off as I looked away from her.

"Dennis, if you trust my skills and you're aware that I can do this, then what's holding you back? And I really want to add this in this stunt" she said as she jumped off the bar and landed on the net beneath us then she started walking towards the ladder of the podium.

"*sigh* fine fine! Let's do this, but if something bad does happen while we're practicing here, then we're doing this stunt MY way, okay?" I said firmly as I can as I watched her positioning herself on the podium.

"and did you ever thought about the fact that I might fail in this stunt?" she asked

"sorry, but I have never thought about that, especially the part where your name, difficult stunts and failing were in one sentence together" I said to her as I positioned myself on the trapeze. I was standing on the trapeze this time compared to how I was positioned earlier.

"Then how about this, I will NEVER fail in perfecting a difficult stunt! My name, difficult stunt and failing were in one sentence right?" she said teasingly

"*Sigh* fine, why do you always win in this kind of arguments?" I said as I watch her spin the trapeze then she made her move to do the golden phoenix. She let her bar go and flew to the trapeze where I was standing and she had no troubles in catching it. "You practiced this already didn't you?" I asked.

"you noticed?" she asked as I pulled her up the trapeze so she's standing right beside me.

"Yeah, a little, you looked like you knew what you were doing so I'm guessing you've practiced this already" I said looking at her." So did you? And is that one of the reasons why you want to alter our stunt?"

"well, somewhat, I already practiced this at home, and I just need a little more practice then I'll be able to perfect it already" she said plainly but excitement can be felt through her words

"alright then, let's just practice until we both perfect our parts on this stunt, I still have a meeting to attend to later so…"i trailed off a little as I looked at the clock above the door of the practice room

"so we'll have to stop earlier so you can prepare for that meeting? Dinner meeting correct?" she finished what I was saying as she looked at me.

"yea, it's a dinner meeting *sigh* I really don't want to go there but, *Sigh* I don't have a choice" I said looking down

"Do I need to answer that?" she said jumping off the trapeze bar.

"no need I'm already aware of your answer, if ever that was a question. Anyways let's practice already so we can stop early" I said smiling at her

*time passed as we both tried to perfect our stunts it was 5:30 already*

"Dennis! Layla! I need to talk to you both right now" a man said beside the door

"Kalos! What's up?" I asked as I pulled Layla up the trapeze.

"I just wanted to tell you both that you two will be staring on the next production of this stage. I want you to play Romeo and Juliet with the Golden phoenix as its highlight, so you two can't lose on the festival got it?" he said as he looked at Layla and me.

"Don't worry Kalos, we will bring home the trophy" Layla said confidently

"Too confident aren't we? I like that, anyways I'll leave you two now so you guys can continue practicing" he said as he walked out of the practice room

"Well, as for us, it's 5:30 already so let's pack up?" I asked Layla as I watch her shift from holding the rope of the trapeze to reaching out for my hand and held it. " Is something wrong?" I asked

"Nothing I just wanted to hold your hand, is that wrong?" she asked

"No, not really, you just don't usually do this kind of stuff, anyways let's pack up, we still have a couple of things to do" I said to her as I swung the swing til we reach the podium. Layla climbed down the ladder first then I followed her down.

"Hey, Layla, you still have to change right?" I asked

"Yea, I still have to get changed, anyways are you staying at my place tonight?" she asked as she arranged her things in her bag

"I can't, I have to go home tonight since father wanted to check out my clients proposal" I said as I wore a shirt over my head.

"Oh, I see so you'll just drop me off at my place later then you'll head off to your place, correct?" she asked again as we both started to walk out of the room

"yea, I was planning on dropping you off then I'll head out so I can still spare a couple of minutes to catch a breather before going to that meeting" I said as we turn at a corner then I stopped outside as she went inside the girls washroom "then that means I'll wait for you here" I said smiling at her

"thanks, I'll be out in a minute" she said

***a couple of minutes passed then she went out of the washroom wearing her casual clothes***

"hey!" I said smiling at her

"thanks for waiting" she said smiling a little at me

"no prob, so shall we?" I said as I took her bag from her hand and put it over my shoulder

"alright then, let's go" she answered

*we went into the parking lot and as she entered the car I fixed our things at the compartment of my car, when I was finished I entered the car then drove us to the Hamilton manor. It was roughly a 45 minute drive to the manor since traffic got in the way. It was 6:30 when we arrived at the manor*

"So, I'll see you tomorrow then" she said

"tomorrow?" I asked

"don't tell me you forgot" she said

"wait, tomorrow?" I said as I stopped just right infront of the manor's front door. Layla went off the car took her bag then walked towards the driver's seat door.

"you forgot?" she asked

"well…." I nervously chuckled a little "hmmmm.., tomorrow,. Tomorrow,. Tomorrow,. I got it! Dinner date? Correct?" I said smiling at her "and I'll be cooking again right?" I smiled

"I thought you forgot, good thing you didn't since I'm looking forward to it" she said as she walked towards the manor then when she was halfway through she looked back at me " take care alright, drive safely and I'll see you tomorrow" she said smiling at me

"no prob! I'll see you tomorrow! I love you!" I said cheerfully

"thank you, and I'll be waiting for you tomorrow so don't be late" she said but I know that she was a little surprised at what I said

"Don't worry I won't be late tomorrow I promise!" I said as I started my car again then drove off to my place.

I got home around 7:30 but I still had to take a shower and dress up formally since our dinner meeting was set around 8:20 it's a good thing the restaurant she picked wasn't that far from my place, so once I got in my room I quickly took a shower then I wore my black formal attire consisting of black coat with a white shirt underneath it, black pants and shoes. I walked towards my desk to take my phone and checked it's time.

"Damn! It's already 8:05 I better hurry!" I said as I mentally reprimanded myself.

I drove off towards the restaurant as soon as I can and when I arrived there. The restaurant was beautiful everything was neatly placed where it should've been placed and there were flowers at every corner of the room and in one of those tables someone caught my attention. This girl she looks familiar, blonde long hair wearing corporate attire, "_there's only one person in this place that wears those kind of clothes, but hey who knows someone might be trying her style of clothes "_I thought but then I saw him, Yuri was there as well, "_what could he be doing here_" I asked myself anyways I don't really care if he's here or not so I scanned the room for that person who asked me to have a dinner meeting with her and then there just right after Yuri's table with this mysterious girl, I saw her so I started walking towards their table as I took one glass with wine from the waiters that were walking around.

***normal POV***

As Dennis was getting nearer to Yuri and his companions table he started to overhear part of their conversation

"Why did you bring me here Yuri?" the girl asked but hearing her voice Dennis was already aware of the identity of this girl.

"I just wanted to tell you something or rather to put it simply I wanted to confess something to you" Yuri said smiling at her

"What is it then?" the girl asked

***Dennis POV***

"Layla, I love you, do you love me too?" Yuri asked. I was really shocked at this confession but knowing Layla she'll never answer back to that kind of bold statement, I was really confident about that thought but something made me think otherwise I walked a couple more of steps but then I heard Layla answer

"Yuri.., I love you too, but.." crash something just broke just somewhere from behind they both looked at me with a very shocked expression yes, it was me, the wine glass that I was holding slipped from my hands I didn't wanted to hear what she said or what else she wanted to say so I ignored them and walked towards my client.

"Ms. Walker" I said

"Mr. McKnight I thought you will never come" she said

"I'm sorry but can we reschedule this meeting? Something came up and I have a feeling that you won't be able to talk to me clearly tonight. I'm sorry for making you wait and don't worry I'll talk to my secretary about this. Again I apologize for making you wait for naught" I said as I walked away from her table

"Dennis wait!" Layla said from behind

"what?" I said icily

"Let me explain" she plead

"You don't have to explain anything to me Ms. Hamilton. I still have work to do so I must go. Goodbye" I said plainly

* * *

><p>And CUT!<p>

I'm really sorry for the long wait

A lot of things happened so I couldn't focus on doing my fic

Again I'm really sorry

And I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter!

**Rpgmaster25**


	3. bad feelings real feelings?

_**Well this is my first fanfic about Kaleido star and I hope you guys will like it, and I don't own Kaleido star..,**_

_**Okay..**_**,**

**First off I'm really sorry for not being able to update for so long,**

**It just so happened that I was really busy at school and now I'm currently working,**

**So with that I'll try to update as much as I can every now and then,**

**So I won't delay you guys any longer here is chapter 3 enjoy**

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

So Dennis and Layla agreed to have a dinner date with each other again the night after Dennis' dinner meeting with a business partner, so as usual Dennis and Layla attended their practice in the morning and stopped earlier than usual to make way for his meeting. Dennis drove Layla to her place and made him remember that they'll have a dinner date tomorrow night wherein Dennis agreed to cook dinner for both of them again, so with that they said their cute goodbyes to each other and then he drove home to get changed and to prepare for his meeting that night. That time came where he went to that restaurant to meet his business partner that requested a meeting with him but when he reached the restaurant and scanned for that person he was going to meet he saw Yuri with a lady that wears a long blonde hair and is sporting a corporate attire he ignored them but the business partner that he was about to meet is sitting next to Yuri and the mysteriously familiar lady's table, so as he walks towards them he comes nearer and nearer to Yuri's table and he started to hear bits and pieces of their conversation and now that's where this chapter will start

Back to the present:

***normal POV***

As Dennis was getting nearer to Yuri and his companions table he started to overhear part of their conversation

"Why did you bring me here Yuri?" the girl asked but hearing her voice Dennis was already aware of the identity of this girl.

"I just wanted to tell you something or rather to put it simply I wanted to confess something to you" Yuri said smiling at her

"What is it then?" the girl asked

***Dennis POV***

"Layla Hamilton, I love you, do you love me too?" Yuri asked. I was really shocked at this confession but knowing Layla she'll never answer back to that kind of bold statement, I was really confident about that thought but something made me think otherwise I walked a couple more of steps but then I heard Layla answer

"Yuri.., I love you too, but..." _CRASH!_ something just broke and it was just somewhere from behind they both looked at me with a very shocked expression yes, it was me, the wine glass that I was holding slipped from my hands I didn't want to hear what she said or what else she wanted to say so I ignored them and walked towards my client.

"Ms. Walker" I said

"Mr. McKnight I thought you will never come" she said

"I'm sorry but can we reschedule this meeting? Something came up and I have a feeling that you won't be able to talk to me clearly tonight. I'm sorry for making you wait and don't worry I'll talk to my secretary about this. Again I apologize for making you wait for naught" I said as I walked away from her table

"Dennis wait!" Layla said from behind

"What?" I said icily

"Let me explain" she pleaded

"You don't have to explain anything to me Ms. Hamilton. I still have work to do so I must go. Goodbye" I said plainly

"But Dennis, at least hear me out!" Layla said as she tries to catch up with me

"What else do you want say Layla? We've been going out for years and I've never ever heard you say you love me or whatever not even once! Or maybe this is because we're only going out because our fathers wants us to date each other I thought we already reached this path wherein we're not just going out for our parents? I thought you do really have feelings for me, well I guess I thought wrong *fists clenching and tears are brimming up his eyes* I was a fool for thinking that way I totally forgot that we should only go out with each other because we "HAVE TO" not because we "WANT TO" those are two different things I guess I must have mixed them up. I'm sorry"

I started walking away when I suddenly turned around and told her "Oh, and one more thing, I was aware that you like him. I was just ignoring it all this time cause I might just be tripping and all that whatnots, but this proves it. My speculations were correct, you do like him. Don't worry nothing will change in the stage. I'll act all professional like and ignore everything and still go on with me being your partner in that festival. I'll see you tomorrow at practice Ms. Hamilton" I said then I bowed as a greeting then walked to my car and sped off.

"**Normal POV"**

"but you don't understand" Layla whispered to herself while a cold wind gusts on her way and then without noticing Yuri came up from behind her and drape his black coat on her shoulders. This surprised Layla and said "YOU! Why'd you have to do that? You're well aware that I'm not just going out with him because my father wants to! You are perfectly aware that my feelings for him are real! Why Yuri? WHY?" Layla said as she took Yuri's coat off of her and threw it back at him, she gave him a glare then she walked away she called a cab and went on her way home.

Yuri was left standing in front of the restaurant and just gave out an evil smirk and went on his way.

Ms. Walker on the other hand was seen watching the scene happening above from behind the restaurants' front door the 3 people involved didn't notice her though but she looked liked she can use this as an valuable opportunity for herself.

When Layla was on her way back home, she tried calling Dennis' cell phone but he wasn't picking up. She tried calling it over and over again until she reached her home. This place was supposed to be warm and home-y but now, she felt like this is just a cold stone house for her. She might not be able to talk to him like how she does. She might not be able to smile like she used to. "It's already 10:45 pm I hope he got home safely" she said as she walked into her house and prepared to get some sleep "a lot of things happened tonight. I hope everything will somehow be alright tomorrow I'll try calling him again. I need to talk to him even if its' just a couple of minutes" she sighed and she tried calling him again *ring ring, ring ring*

"What do you want Layla?" Dennis said from the other line

"You answered! I just wanted to talk to you for a while, will that be ok?" she asked

"It's late already and we still have practice tomorrow, and I don't really want to talk to anyone tonight anymore, can it wait 'til tomorrow?" he said

"I guess you're right. I'll see you tomorrow at practice then." She said

"Yea, tomorrow at practice. I'm hanging up now, bye" he hangs up the phone.

"yea, practice I do hope to see him there tomorrow. It's already 11:00 pm better get some sleep for tomorrow" so she sighed and she went to sleep.

"**Dennis POV rewinds to the time where he walked away from Layla" **

I bowed as a greeting of goodbye to Layla then walked to my car and sped off. I was really, really, REALLY upset, mad, angry, confused and jealous at the same time I was looking for the nearest circle K, shell, hell with my emotions messed up like this even 7-eleven or Wal-Mart will suffice and as if on cue I was able to see a 7-eleven sign I drove to their parking space and went inside the store.

"Hey! Good evening!" the girl at cashier said

"Hey…" I said then went on to the stalls to but something to calm my nerves either iced teas' or whatever juice. I scanned the fridge and took an iced tea and with me and looked for some mini cookies but scratch that I'll be happy with just two cans of iced tea so I went to the cashier and paid for my iced teas;

"So that will be $1.30 each and all in all that'll be $3.00" the cashier girl said

"Okay" I said as I handed her $3.00 and went on my way.

I started walking to my car when I went inside and found out that it was 10:30 pm already then I glanced at the passengers' seat and saw my phone there. I was looking at it for a while then my right instinctively grabbed my phone and since I was holding it I just checked if someone called me or not. Then surprise, surprise 12 missed calls from Layla. Well, as if I can still do something 'bout that so I started driving again.

After a 15 min drive I parked in an open spot where it overlooks the sea. I was watching the moon while drinking my iced tea then I checked the time on my cars clock "10:45 huh, she should be sleeping by now" I thought to myself when as if on cue my phone started ringing. I checked who was calling and guess who called me at this time of the night.

"What do you want Layla?" I said

"You answered! I just wanted to talk to you for a while, will that be ok?" she asked

"It's late already and we still have practice tomorrow, and I don't really want to talk to anyone tonight anymore, can't it wait 'til tomorrow?" I told her

"I guess you're right. I'll see you tomorrow at practice then." She said

"Yea, tomorrow at practice, I'm hanging up now, bye" I hung up the phone then threw my phone on the passengers' seat again. Then I just continued watching the moon while drinking my iced tea.

Watching the moon and the sea somewhat calmed me down. I was watching it for awhile when I remembered everything that happened that night. If I gave everything that happened tonight some thought. Something was wrong, something was not right.

"Layla, why?" I sighed and then I checked the clock.

"Hmm… 11:30 huh, so it's been 30 minutes since she called me huh, guess I better start driving home if I want to straighten things out for me and for her tomorrow" and with that I finished drinking my second can of iced tea went out of the car and threw both cans in the nearest trash can then went back to my car and started driving back home.

"It's almost midnight. There shouldn't be traffic here anymore" I said to myself as I stopped on a red light.

"Something doesn't feel right here" I said as I looked at the traffic light as it changed from red to green. Then when I reached almost half of the 4- way intersection the only thing I saw were bright lights flashing across my vision. Then I heard squealing of quickly braking tires and metal crushing metal and then things started to get…. Blank….

* * *

><p>And CUT!<p>

I'm really sorry for the long wait

A lot of things happened so I couldn't focus on doing my fic

Again I'm really sorry

And I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter!

**Rpgmaster25**


End file.
